


Pediophobia (prompt)

by disgustedqueen



Series: Wonderbeetle Phobia Prompts [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustedqueen/pseuds/disgustedqueen





	Pediophobia (prompt)

Pediophobia – fear of dolls

———

Her mom tried to convince her dolls were simply tiny people. Tiny, porceline, unblinking people with nappy hair and a too big grin.

Actually, her first real terrifying thing with dolls was when she was five. She was pulling back the string on a little geisha doll and the voice that was normal as sweet as peaches came out as demonic threat.

She threw the doll out the window and grabbed all her other dolls to stuff in an old plastic bag.

The fear stayed stagnant until Dick sent her and Jaime onto a mission together at an old abandoned warehouse. Upon entering the place, rows upon rows of plastic dolls grinned from their shelves, smiling at them. She gripped onto his arm so hard, burying her face against his shoulder, because she could have sworn she saw the eyes flash red.

"They’re just dolls," He said, picking up one with dark eyes. "They’d be cute for a kid…." He put it back when he noticed she wasn’t budging.

"I swear to god if you even try-" She threatened, goosebumps rising to her skin surface when she caught sight of the dolls. "Forget it. Take me home. Put me in bed. I don’t care let’s just get out of here."

"We still have a job to do-"

“Please?!”


End file.
